Field of the Invention
At least one embodiment of the present disclosure relates to the field of display manufacturing technology, and in particular relates to a rubber fixing apparatus and a coater.
Description of the Related Art
In the process of manufacturing liquid crystal displays (LCDs), during an LCD passing through a color filter production line, it is often necessary to coat relevant materials of film layers of the LCD with a relevant apparatus such as a coater. After the coating process, however, some residue wastes are often remained on nozzles of the coater. Then, it is necessary to erase these residue wastes by using a rubber mounted on the coater, i.e., nozzle cleaning, in order to avoid affecting a yield rate of the LCD.
In the relevant art, there is provided a rubber fixing apparatus, comprising a fixing frame on which a rubber for cleaning a nozzle is mounted, thereby erasing the residue wastes from the nozzle.
In the actual production process of the color filter production line, the rubber is used frequently, and it is often necessary to replace the rubber every three days. However, when replacing the rubber in the relevant art, it is necessary for a worker to get a new rubber first, and then disassemble the old rubber. As a result, the replacement takes a long time, and a long-time operation at the production line reduces the safety thereof.